Old Faces, Different Story
by RyRy6
Summary: Think WWE meets L.A Confidential and Sin City. A Story about a cop looking for redemption and finding the one along the way. A lot of twist and turns and interesting events. Jeff Hardy, Kelly Kelly, Randy Orton and others star.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story in a LOOOOONG time, see if I've still got it. Town, streets and locations are fictional but it's set in LA. Hope you all enjoy and please review, thanks!**

**Old Faces, Different Story**

**Chapter 1 - 1983**

_Icy winds, aching face, bruises…yeah this feels familiar. Seems like only yesterday I was getting my ass kicked for a broad. Life's a bitch…then you fall for one…why me?_

Lennox town, Los Angeles, December 20th, 1983. Two years ago to this day Jeff Hardy was on his death bed, by bed I mean lying out the back of the Roxy club beaten within an inch of his life. It was only when a drunk from the club stumbled out to make love with the girl he pulled that somebody found him, saying he was lucky is an understatement.

Tonight has an eerie resemblance to that night. Him lying on the ground puking up blood, struggling to sit up never mindnwalk, head pounding. It always happens to the nice guys right? that's what he thinks anyways. As he lays there, all he can think of is that night. 1981, Roxy club. Jeff is out with the work guys, welcoming Randy to the force. Smart kid, Jeff liked him. Their knocking back the whiskey and dancing with every girl in the joint. The Roxy was where every cop and hot shot in LA hung out, was the only place to be if you were a "somebody". It was coming up to 2am. All the guys were wasted, been a good night but Jeff had had enough.

"Guy's I'm finished, if I have one more I'm crawling out of here"

"C'mon Jeff have one more for me?" Randy slurred. The kid was done, spoke as if there were six of me standing in front of him. Gotta learn to handle his whiskey.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go, welcome to the force kid you're gonna make an excellent addition" Jeff gave him a hug, slipped him a few bucks to make sure he had enough to get home safe. Gave Steve the look to make sure he didn't stay to late. Picked up his coat and headed for the back door, was easier than forcing his way through the crowd. Cold wind hit his face as he got outside, zipped up his coat and took out his smokes.

"Better warm me up" he shivered. He was ready to light up and then everything went dark. Jeff was only out a matter of seconds but to him it felt like hours. Two guys laying into him. His face was busted, broken ribs, broken collarbone, lost a lot of blood. Really did a number on him. All he could make out was shadows. Three guys at least, Jeff had no chance.

Flash forward two years and here he is again. Only this time he's stronger. The thought of the surgery and hospital food would bring any man extra energy. He reached into his pocket and got out his cell phone. Barely able to see or know what he's doing he presses speed dial 1.

"Hello LAPD"

"Maria, it's Jeff…call for back up…at The Roxy, there's been an assault"

"Jeff what's going on? Are you alright? Jeff answer me….JEFF!"


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Kid

**Chapter 2 - The New Kid**

**December 20****th**** 1983, 08:43am**

"Guys be nice and give a warm welcome to our newest addition to the LAPD, Randy say hello"

_He's gonna be good._

That was Jeff's first impression of Randy. He dressed smart, spoke polite. All the women loved him, just the type of guys he hated. The Kid was from Tennessee, just turned 24 and already he's made it to the so called "big" league of the LAPD.

"I give him a year" Jeff mumbled to Kurt

Kurt Angle wasn't exactly a veteran but he'd been around a while, taught Jeff everything he knows, never had a partner and probably never will til the day he retires.

"Naaah…I give him two" Kurt chuckled. The two were like school kids making jokes from all angles about the kid.

"Jeff can I have a word?" Vince shouted. Jeff looked up and the laughter stopped immediately.

"What's up boss?"

"I want you to take Randy under your wing and show him the ropes. Don't baby-sit him just make sure he's doing okay. Can you do that?"

"Boss I…" Vince sat back in his chair and glared at Jeff, he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Sure, whatever you want"

Jeff walked out of the office and headed straight for Randy.

"Hey kid, you enjoying yourself?" Randy looked up and smiled, pearly white teeth greeted Jeff.

"Yeah this is amazing, I am a little nervous but everyone seems friendly" Jeff acted around the guys as if he didn't like him but he could see a little bit of himself in him. He remembered what it was like to be the "new guy" deep down he knew he like the guy.

"Just remember this won't be a walk in the park kid, you'll have to work hard and bust some balls" Randy stood there wide-eyed, fear in his eyes. "C'mon ill introduce you to everyone" Jeff put an arm around him and showed him around. Meeting all the cops. There was Steve Austin, and old school Texan who took no crap from anybody. John Cena, the muscle of the force. Paul "Big Show" White, man this guy was a giant, to this day Jeff still doesn't know how he fits into a cop car.

"And this lovely young lady is Maria"

"Hi, Randy right?" Maria looked up from her desk and smiled. Maria was gorgeous, to good to be stuck behind a desk but the guys never complained. But she loved it, she loved the gossip and the attention from the guys more than the actual job.

"Yeah..Randy that's me…yeah" he was nervous, I don't blame him.

"C'mon kid lets go, bye Maria" Jeff waved to her before dragging Randy behind him, the kids eyes were popping outta his head like the cartoons. Jeff never saw her that way, more like a little sister than anything.

"Okay fill out your paper work then we'll break you in LAPD style" Jeff shook his hand and walked away. Randy stood at his desk and admired it for a second, finally he was a cop.

Jeff and the guys took Randy to The Roxy to "break him in" shall we say. Most of the guys went, the old timers stayed and finished their paper work. The night was going well, we introduced him to some of the locals. Nine times outta ten you'll see them in here than anywhere else. This place was something else, a huge stage and dance floor, live entertainment every night. Bar was the length of the room. Just what you need for a club.

"Lets make a toast. Randy you're gonna fit right in. Lets show him how we do things guys" they cheered and downed a shot of whiskey, their favourite drink. Typical cops.

"Jeff I dunno why you keep coming here, must bring back bad memories" Steve slurred.

"What does he mean?" Jeff said looking at me with a puzzled look on his face.

_Thanks Steve, idiot_

So I had to explain to Jeff what happened to me two years ago to the day,

"I got attacked after I left here. Two things with a pipe and a baseball bat, still to this day I don't know who done it or why but it happened. Wasn't pretty. I'll get them." Randy looked stunned. Probably having second thoughts, to late now son.

**December 20****th**** 1983**

"Hello LAPD"

"Maria, it's Jeff…call for back up…at The Roxy, there's been an assault"

"Jeff what's going on? Are you alright? Jeff answer me….JEFF!?"

He heard Maria's scream and then blacked out, life was escaping from him every second.

"Dispatch get to the Roxy theres been an attack"

"10-4"

It was 20 minutes later and the cops arrived, nobody inside heard the sirens from the music. The paramedics and cops found Jeff bloodied and beaten on the concrete.

"We gotta get him to the hospital, he's lost alotta blood"

The ambulance sped away and the cops entered the club. Jeffs life was in the balance.


End file.
